


Pillow Talk

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, OT3 referenced, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, he's not dissing Peg I promise, hunnihawk, not in any timeline or AU I ever write in, protoOT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: Hunnihawk cotton candy: sweet and fluffy.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Pillow Talk

"Beej?"

"Mhmm?"

"I need to get up."

"Nope."

"No?"

"M'stuck."

"Yeah, that's what we're gonna be if I don't get to a latrine and give us both a chance to clean up."

"Oh, _fine._ " BJ relinquishes his hold. Hawk eases himself off BJ's not-quite-as-hard-but-by-no-means-finished cock, giving himself a second to adjust. "Gd, Beej, it feels so empty."

"C'mon, Hawk, get me a wet towel."

"Okay, okay. Lie back and think of the war, I'll be right back."

"Hawk?"

"Mm?"

"You gonna wanna keep going when you get back, or should I take care of this myself?"

"Can't we do both?"

"You want me to wait for you?"

"Only so we can play that game where we both pretend to go to bed and I pretend I'm not listening to you pretending to think about your wife while you do the one-hand tango under the blankets."

"Hey, sometimes I really _do_ think about her."

"I know. Especially when you're pretending not to be moaning my name into your pillow."

"Oh hush, you. Go get me a towel and be useful."

"Whatever you say, dear."

"And take the trash out while you're at it."

"Yes dear."

"And let the dog out in the yard."

"Radar's already asleep."

"Good point."

"Hey."

"Mm?"

"I'll be back in a sec."

"Too long. Kiss me, first."

"Okay, okay. Come here."

~fin~


End file.
